


Trust

by cable69



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cable69/pseuds/cable69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted on ff.net; unedited</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on ff.net; unedited

The kiss made her feel the worst kind of shame. Kirk and Uhura looked fine—afraid, but in control of their fear. But Spock was different. Spock did not like being forced to do anything, much less anything emotional.

He kissed her deeply and mechanically. All I want to do is crawl away and die, Chapel kept thinking. When Kirk finally broke out of Parmen’s telekinetic control and restored order, Chapel could do nothing but stand near the back wall, trembling. Spock did not look at her, but she couldn’t keep her eyes off of him.

The Platonians had been trying to convince McCoy to stay and be their doctor by humiliating his captain and first officer until he broke and agreed to remain on his own. They could have easily forced him to remain, but they knew he could harm them with his knowledge of medicines. For the past day, McCoy had been thinking of nothing but how to get out of the mess they are in. But as soon as he realized what Parmen meant to do by bringing Uhura and Chapel down to the planet, he felt his mind grind to a halt and refocus. 

He ignored Kirk and Uhura entirely. The expression on Spock’s face—like this was the most painful thing that has ever happened to him—distracted him completely. Watching that man fall apart was just about the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He leaned forwards, ignoring Parmen’s knowing glance in his direction. Chapel looked completely ashamed. He knew she’d been in love with Spock for the past three years; everybody knew. He remembered especially the time they met Spock’s black-hearted semi-wife T’Pring. When Spock had introduced her to the bridge as his wife, the expression on Chapel’s face had been enough to make a man cry.

He had never followed their relationship with much interest, but then, watching their lips meet haltingly, he knew things would never be the same.

x

A month later, between planets, a fire broke out in the engine room. McCoy and Chapel spent four long hours treating burn victims. Nobody died, but the dermal regenerator broke three hours in and they had to treat Ensigns Vancouver and Shetty by hand. They sweated, side by side, to repair their patients’ skin, using cannibalized parts from other machines, skill, and a good measure of luck. When they’d tucked their patients in they discovered they’d been leaning against each other, each feeding on the other’s body heat and solid presence. He kissed her on the cheek in thanks for her hard work, and the next week they got drunk and had desperately quick sex on the engineering deck.

Chapel had never thought too hard about her chief medical officer before. Sure, she’d gotten the occasional twinge seeing those skilled surgeon’s hands at work, but only rarely. She had served under too many male doctors to see every one of them as a potential sexual partner. But that night on the engineering deck changed her mind. McCoy had, she suspected, been less drunk than he pretended to be, since he’d been able to function quite normally. There was something in his kisses she liked. He tasted incredible. Not better than Spock had—no matter how horrified she had been at what was happening, she had definitely noticed that Spock was like a warm, spicy fire—but different. McCoy was mint iced tea. She wondered what they would taste like together.

McCoy had been lusting after Chapel ever since the incident on Platonius. The day after their assignation in engineering, he realized that he wasn’t sated by the experience. As he stared at himself in the mirror, he figured something out: it wasn’t just Chapel that he wanted. Growling at his sex-crazed libido, he slammed his fist onto the counter in his room, denting it.

Spock’s part in their story was unknown to either of them. He had witnessed their assignation from behind a weapons panel, and instead of leaving like a polite Vulcan would have, had stayed to watch. The feelings it roused within him he quickly quashed, and he treated them as normally as possible the next day.

There was a fourth element that nobody suspected: James Tiberius Kirk.

x

Kirk had seen all of it on the ship’s cameras, since he had taken the redeye shift on the bridge and had the bad habit of spying on his crew. He gave it a week, watching Spock avoid McCoy and Chapel, watching McCoy and Chapel try to be subtle about their new relationship, and most interestingly, watching McCoy and Chapel—quite independently—paying closer attention to Spock. He set a watch on their computer access and noted that each of them pulled up the others’ profiles. But none of them acted.

Finally an opportunity arose. McCoy and Chapel were alone on shift in sickbay one evening, and Kirk watched them disappear into McCoy’s office on the Enterprise cameras. Kirk waited ten minutes and then sent Spock down to sickbay to ask McCoy a question.

Of course, Uhura required him for a transmission to Starfleet and he couldn’t leave the sickbay vidscreen up, so he simply had to wonder what was going on. Spock returned quickly, completely calm and with an answer to Kirk’s question, meaning that he’d talked to McCoy. Kirk noticed that Spock’s ears were bright green. Uhura, also noticing, opened her mouth to say something about it, but Kirk accidentally hit a few buttons on her panel and she had to correct his clumsiness. The moment passed.

x

“Oh my God,” said Chapel, throwing her clothes on as quickly as she could. “I think that is the most embarrassed I have been in my entire life. I will never be able to look him in the eye again!”

McCoy didn’t say anything. He was dead white. He felt nauseous. Had he ruined his chances with Spock? Then he felt even worse for thinking that. He was a straight, mature man, damnit, not a hormonal homosexual. He didn’t have any attraction for Spock whatsoever. He wasn’t wondering what Spock had thought of what he’d seen. Not one tiny bit.

Chapel, while indeed quite embarrassed, was also more aroused than she could care to admit. She had noticed that Spock had paused at the door for longer than she would have before turning on his heel and waiting outside for McCoy to exit on his own. Watching his eyes, she had seen his gaze sweep across their conjoined forms, and seen the slight pull of his inner lip as he bit it. She didn’t know, but he’d bitten straight through the skin.

x

Kirk, it turned out, didn’t have to do anything else.

That night, Chapel had McCoy come to her quarters at eleven fifteen. She left her room for Spock’s room at eleven without telling McCoy what she had planned. She had noticed McCoy’s reaction to Spock’s interruption of their quickie and if her suspicions were correct—well. Then tonight would be very interesting.

At Spock’s room she drew herself up, shook her head to clear it, and knocked.

Christine Chapel was a beautiful woman, and she knew it. She had a deep, sweet voice and piercing blue eyes. She looked older than she was, more mature, and very elegant. But despite her confidence, she couldn’t help but draw back a little when Spock answered the door. He was a head taller than her and just so severe, with his mercilessly cut hair and stoic expression and ramrod-straight posture. She tried to smile. He invited her in almost grudgingly.

“About today,” she began.

“The incident is forgotten,” he said quickly, so quickly she was sure it wasn’t.

She took the plunge. “I’d rather you didn’t forget it,” she said softy, moving forward in the low light. “I thought, perhaps, that you watched us a bit too long before leaving. And I thought, perhaps, that you might like to watch some more.”

Spock’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly. His ears turned bright green again, and his cheeks flushed darkly too. He looked away from her, shoulders hunching.

“Your suggestion is inappropriate, Nurse Chapel,” he said, emphasizing her title. “It was an accident that I encountered you and—you in such a compromising position. Accidents only happen once.”

“There is no harm,” she said, putting her hand on his lower arm, “in you admitting that you liked what you saw.”

Spock pulled away from her and shook his head. “There is,” he said hoarsely. “There is much harm in—”

She reached up and stroked his hot cheek. He shuddered under her touch.

“You can want this,” she said. “I won’t force you. Nobody will ever force you again. You can do everything you want of your own accord. But if you want something, you have to come get it. And—God, Spock. I’m holding this out to you. Just take it.”

He was tense under her hands. She wrapped her fingers around his, moving close to him and resting her head on his collarbone.

“Tell me to leave,” she said into his chest.

He was silent. “I cannot,” he finally said.

She reached up to kiss him gently on the lips and smile into his night black eyes.

“I trust you,” he said simply, and returned the kiss.

They embraced for a longer time. She clung to his neck and he steadied her, moving his arms to encircle her back. He was trembling, but determined. The kiss was not awkward and hesitant and forced, but searching and considerate.

When they parted, she said, “We can wait for longer, if you’d like, but… Leonard will be in my room by now.”

She felt him stiffen again, then relax.

“Are you afraid?” she said. “That—that he’s a man?”

He nearly smiled at her. “Unlike humans, Vulcans are willing to admit which sexes we are attracted to. We are, however, less inclined to own to our attractions to individuals.”

“Fascinating,” she grinned.

“Indeed. Does Doctor McCoy—”

“You know, at this point, you can probably call him Leonard.”

“—does he know that I am coming?”

“No,” she said. Spock’s eyebrow went up. “But you didn’t see him after you interrupted us,” she continued. “He was completely shaken. He couldn’t say your name, and he wouldn’t look at me. He’s very interested.” She paused, then added pointedly, “And you said you trust me.”

“I do.” He sighed. “Lead on.”

x

McCoy was pacing in Chapel’s room. Where was the woman? It was unlike her to be late.

The door slid open. He looked up, expecting to see her, but not the person she tugged in behind her.

McCoy took a step backwards. “What’s he doin’ here?” he demanded. 

“Leo, listen,” said Chapel, letting go of Spock’s hand and crossing to McCoy. “It’s okay. He can be here, I don’t mind. And he doesn’t mind. And I know you don’t mind.”

“What? What d’you mean? Be here for what?”

“To watch us,” said Chapel, trying to kiss him. McCoy batted her away, a wild look in his eyes.

“Have you lost your mind, Christine? I’m a doctor, not an exhibitionist! Spock, I can’t believe you listened to her. Did she even say what you’re s’posed to be doin’ here, or did she just drag you in?”

“I was made aware of the situation, doctor,” said Spock, looking straight into McCoy’s eyes. The “doctor” sent shivers of pleasure up McCoy’s spine. “If you are uninterested in being watched, then perhaps you would not mind doing the watching.” In one bold stride, he crossed the room and took Chapel in his arms, kissing her deeply.

McCoy’s jaw dropped. At first, he was massively indignant. He’d come here for Christine alone and hadn’t planned on having to compete for her. Then he was embarrassed. Should he leave, and let the two of them get on with it? And finally, he was aroused. His face had gone through the first two expressions and was having a difficult time settling into the third. He felt his body respond as he actually watched them kissing instead of staring avidly at the floor. Spock moved his hands up and down Chapel’s back, stroking her spine and shoulders, and she clutched his neck, fingers digging into the base of his skull. They were practically devouring each other.

He couldn’t possibly stay, no matter what Spock said. That would mean admitting more about himself than he cared to. He moved towards the door, aiming to leave, when Chapel broke away from Spock.

“Leo,” she said, voice heavy with lust, “go sit on that bed right this minute and don’t even think about getting up again.”

McCoy stared at her, unmoving.

“Do as she says,” said Spock. He looked straight into McCoy’s eyes. “Doctor,” he said, “trust me.”

That did it. McCoy sat on the bed and didn’t even think about getting up again.

He watched as Spock ran his fingers up Chapel’s thigh, hand disappearing underneath her uniform skirt and evoking a sharp gasp from her pursed lips. He watched as Chapel pulled off Spock’s blue uniform shirt and black undershirt. He watched as Spock unzipped Chapel’s dress and let it pool on the floor, then pressed her against the wall and covered her collarbone in bitemarks. He watched as she freed herself enough to remove his pants, then turned to McCoy.

“Come kiss me,” she said.

He stood as if on puppet strings and crossed to her, passing close to Spock and noticing his radiating warmth. He gathered Chapel in his arms and pressed his mouth to hers, tasting a spicy warmth on her normally sweet breath, gasping as he realized what Spock tasted like. Chapel had his shirts off in a minute and was running her hands over his bare chest when McCoy felt hot hands on his ribs and scorching lips on the back of his neck. He jumped, twisting away from the both of them. 

“Did I do something wrong?” said Spock curiously.

“Yes!” cried McCoy. “Dammit, man, I’m not interested in you.”

“Like hell you aren’t,” snapped Chapel. She looked quite fetching with her mussed hair and blue lace underwear. “Is there any harm in admitting that you liked what you felt?”

Spock shot her an unreadable look, but she ignored him, continuing to stare at McCoy.

“There is,” McCoy said hoarsely. “There’s lots of harm in—”

Spock moved forwards and stroked McCoy’s flushed cheek. McCoy shivered under his touch.

“You can want this,” Spock said. “We will not force you.” When McCoy did not respond, Spock leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

McCoy felt heat uncoil within him. Fire flowed down his veins, urging him to reply. He returned the kiss, pulling himself closer to Spock, feeling the hard, masculine body against him. He had never had this before. He had never touched a man like this. He had never run his hands over a muscular back and up corded arms, never brushed his lips across a prickly cheek. The effect was intoxicating. He couldn’t get enough of the spice of Spock’s mouth and the maleness of his form. He kissed Spock like he was dying, moving sensuously against him.

Chapel watched wide-eyed, her heartbeat speeding up. Spock shoved McCoy into the wall, holding McCoy’s wrists as he covered McCoy’s ear with his mouth. McCoy moaned against him, panting heavily, trying blindly to scissor his legs around Spock’s. Spock growled and lowered himself down to his knees, working desperately at McCoy’s pants.

Chapel saw the panic return to McCoy’s eyes as he surfaced from Spock’s engulfing sea. She moved over to him, holding his hands in hers, and kissed him reassuringly. He whimpered into her mouth, hesitant again, and she moved Spock out of the way. Trembling with lust, Spock stood and stepped back, watching as Chapel deftly removed McCoy’s pants. She let McCoy unhook her bra and slip off her underwear before she removed his underwear too.

She kissed him one last time and slid down his body until she was level with his hips. Looking up at him, she took him into her mouth. He closed his eyes, hands scrabbling at the wall. Spock moved forward again, slowly this time. As Chapel continued to tease, Spock breathed into McCoy’s ear. The doctor’s eyes shot open, and for a second it seemed he would try to move away again, but he didn’t, and let Spock kiss him.

“Let me,” said Spock gently. He pulled Chapel upright and got on his knees. He grabbed her hip and motioned for her to spread her legs. She gasped as Spock licked her lightly, steadying herself against McCoy, who kissed her. Unable to concentrate, she simply opened her mouth to McCoy, who bit her lips and tongue. 

Then Spock wrapped his hand around McCoy, who nearly fainted when, a scant moment later, Spock’s lips left Chapel and found him. Spock’s fingers remained with Chapel, and she and McCoy arched into each other, feeding off of their reactions as Spock worked them.

McCoy came first, broken by the new sensations and the sheer eroticism of the moment, and Chapel, ridiculously turned on by Spock and McCoy, followed him fast. When they were finished and after they had leaned up against the wall for a bit, panting like crazy, they shoved a very willing Spock onto the bed and demolished his underwear and his self-control. Together they had him begging and gasping, quite human, so raw.

As they lay back in bed, Chapel remembered the kiss that had started all of this. Spock had been so afraid of being human, of being forced into actions he did not want to enact. Now, though, he was curled up in McCoy’s arms, asleep with a little frown on his face. Chapel grinned down at both of them. McCoy was already snoring. She didn’t really think she was needed here. She got up and put her clothes back on. As she did, Spock’s eyes flickered open. He watched her dress.

“I have duty,” she whispered, kissing him on the cheek. “I’ll cover for him. Let him sleep, okay?”

“I cannot promise anything,” Spock whispered back, his eyes mischievous.

She paused, but couldn’t resist asking.

“Why were you so—why were you so against what was happening on Platonius, when they forced us to kiss? You were attracted to me, weren’t you?”

“Of course I was attracted to you. I did not—” Spock made a face. “I did not approve of the situation. I did not like being manipulated into kissing you. I did not like you quite so much, then.” He blushed faintly green and looked away from her. “I saw you two, in the engine room, the first time you had intercourse. That… awakened my interest.”

Chapel grinned. “That makes sense.” She reached down to tweak his ear. “I take it you like McCoy a little better than me, anyway?” Spock’s blush deepened. “It’s alright,” she said. “I understand. As long as you let me watch occasionally, I’m completely fine with it.”

She started to leave, but he stopped her. “Why were you so against what was happening on Platonius?” he asked seriously. “You seemed unhappier than I.”

She bit her lip. “I think—I felt like they were making fun of me. Well, they were making fun of me. I didn’t like that. Like you said, I didn’t like being manipulated into kissing you. I wanted you to want to kiss me. I didn’t want you to have that expression like you wanted to die.”

“I understand.”

At the door, she turned back one more time.

“Take care of him,” she said, smiling as the door closed.

Spock tried to turn over to face McCoy, but McCoy’s arm was wrapped too tightly around his chest, and Spock did not want to wake him. Instead, he clasped his hand around McCoy’s fingers and burrowed under the covers a bit more before falling quite happily asleep.

In sickbay, Chapel had the Best Shift Ever. She was sore, sweaty, and could barely wear underwear without twitching whenever she had to walk somewhere, but when Kirk strode in and asked where Spock and McCoy are, and she answered him with a wide-eyed “I’m not sure, sir,” and a wink, they shared a quick smile. Humming to herself, she did hypospray inventory and imagined hundreds of nights of those two men keeping her warm in the dark of space.


End file.
